Heartbreaker
by Sani Lailia
Summary: Seseorang yang mengaku Heartbreaker datang melakukan pengakuan dosa padaku. Dia meminta pengampunan dari dosa yang 'akan' diperbuatnya. Dosa yang akan mengambil nyawa dari adikku, Hinata. Bagaimana bisa aku mengampuni orang yang akan membunuh adikku! Apa orang ini gila! It's NaruHina fan fiction. R&R please...


**Title : Heartbreaker **

**Author : Sani Lailia **

**Character/Pairing : Naruto Namikaze & Hinata Hyuuga **

**Type : Multichapter**

**Genre : Drama/Romance/Crime/Western**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Naruto™ Masashi Kishimoto **

**Heartbreaker™ Julie Garwood**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Munculnya Hearthbreaker **

Bilik pengakuan dosa itu jauh lebih panas daripada neraka. Sebuah tirai tebal berwarna hitam yang berdebu dan tak terawat menutupi celah kecil yang terbuka dari atap bilik, tergerai sampai ke lantai kayu yang berderak. Menghalangi cahaya dan udara masuk.

Rasanya seperti terjebak di dalam peti mati yang sengaja dibiarkan berdiri, bersandar pada dinding. Dan Bapa Neji Hyuuga bersyukur pada Tuhan karena dia tidak menderita klaustrofobia (sebuah penyakit ketakutan terhadap tempat-tempat sempit dan terjebak). Namun, dia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Udara di dalam ruangan yang berjamur itu terasa berat dan kering, membuat nafasnya sesak. Rasa sakit pada paru-paru tidak dihiraukannya. Ini semua adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya.

Pastor itu membetulkan posisi duduknya di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu ek yang keras. Tubuhnya gemetar seperti bocah laki-laki yang ikut paduan suara di Misa Minggu. Dapat dirasakannya keringat yang menetes dipipi, turun ke leher, dan masuk ke dalam jubahnya. Jubah hitam yang dipakainya kini telah basah oleh keringat.

Suhu udara di luar berkisar antara tiga puluh empat dan tiga puluh lima, menurut termostat yang dipasang di dinding teras gereja. Tentu saja gereja itu memiliki jendela. Namun seluruh jendela yang dapat dibuka itu sudah ditutup rapat sejak lama untuk melindungi gereja itu dari para pengacau. Dua jendela lainnya berada di langit-langit yang begitu tinggi dan terbuat dari emas. Jendela-jendela itu terbuat dari potongan kaca yang bergambar malaikat yang membawa pedang dimasing-masing tangannya. Jendela itu memang tak ternilai harganya dan merupakan karya seni untuk menggugah para jemaah untuk terus memanjatkan doa. Namun jendela itu tidak berguna dalam menghadapi panas. Kedua jendela itu memang dipasang sebagai dekorasi, bukan ventilasi.

Neji adalah pria bertubuh besar dan tegap, namun dia dikutuk dengan kulit yang sensitif seperti bayi. Panas membuat kulitnya merah-merah. Dia menaikkan jubahnya sampai ke paha, memperlihatkan celana pendek dengan gambar wajah tersenyum berwarna kuning-hitam pemberian adiknya, Hinata.

Perbuatan baik membawa Neji ke dalam bilik penuh keringat. Sambil menunggu keluarnya hasil kemoterapi yang dilakukannya tiap tiga bulan untuk mengatasi kankernya di Pusat Kesehatan Universitas Kansas, Neji menjadi tamu Hiruzen Sarutobi, pastor di Gereja Our Lady of Mercy. Gereja itu terletak di bagian kota Kansas yang terasing, beberapa ratus kilometer di selatan Holy Oaks, Iowa. Lingkungan tersebut telah ditetapkan walikota terdahulu sebagai tempat para geng. Sarutobi selalu melayani pengakuan dosa pada sabtu sore, namun, karena panas yang luar biasa, umurnya yang sudah lanjut, penyejuk ruangan yang rusak dan adanya masalah pada jadwalnya –Sarutobi begitu sibuk menyiapkan pertemuannya dengan temannya di gereja Assumption– maka Neji mengajukan diri untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Perut Neji mulai keroncongan. Dia merasa panas, lengket dan haus. Dia harus mandi sekali lagi. Tak ada seorang pun yang datang untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa, padahal sudah hampir sembilan puluh menit Neji duduk terpanggang seperti seekor kalkun.

Neji melirik jam tangannya, masih ada beberapa menit tersisa, tapi dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Neji mematikan lampu di bilik pengakuan dosa, dan baru saja meraih tirai ketika mendengar hembusan udara yang keluar dari kursi kulit karena diduduki oleh sesuatu yang berat. Terdengar batuk kecil yang keluar dari bilik pengaku dosa disebelahnya.

Segera Neji membetulkan kursinya. Dia membungkukkan kepala untuk berdoa, dan menggeser panel kayu ke atas.

"Dengan nama Bapa dan Putra..."

Neji memulai dengan membentuk tanda salib dipundaknya.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu selama beberapa detik. Entah apakah si pengaku dosa sedang mengumpulkan kata-kata atau keberaniannya sebelum mengakui perbuatannya. Neji membenahi jubahnya dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Wangi parfum Calv*n Kle*n tercium melalui kisi yang memisahkan mereka. Aroma itu begitu tajam, berat, dan manis.

"Apa kau disana, Bapa?"

"Aku disini." Bisik Neji. "Kau boleh mulai jika sudah siap melakukan pengakuan dosa."

"Ini... sulit bagiku. Terakhir aku mengaku dosa adalah setahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku tidak diberi ampunan. Apakah kau akan mengampuniku sekarang?"

Ada sebersit nada aneh yang cenderung mengejek, yang membuat Neji waspada.

"Kau tidak diampuni?"

"Tidak, Bapa. Pengakuanku membuat sang pastor marah. Aku juga akan membuatmu marah. Yang kukatakan... akan mengagetkanmu. Lalu kau juga akan marah seperti pastor itu."

"Tak satupun yang kau katakan akan membuatku marah atau terkejut." Kata Neji meyakinkan pria itu.

"Apakah begitu? Yang dibenci adalah dosanya, bukan si pendosa."

Nada mengejek itu semakin terdengar jelas. Neji mendengus. "Kau ingin memulai?"

"Ya." Jawab pria asing itu. "Berkahilah aku, Bapa, karena aku akan berbuat dosa."

Bingung dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, Neji mendekatkan diri ke kisi dan meminta pria asing itu untuk mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Berkahilah aku, Bapa, karena aku akan berbuat dosa."

"Kau ingin mengakui dosa yang akan kau buat?"

"Ya."

"Apakah ini semacam permainan atau..."

"Tidak, ini bukan permainan. Aku sangat serius. Apakah kau sudah mulai marah?" kata pria asing itu.

Dengan hati-hati Neji mengatur nada suaranya agar tetap tenang. "Tidak, aku tidak marah. Tapi aku bingung. Kau tentu tahu kalau kau tidak dapat diampuni untuk dosa yang akan kau lakukan. Pengampunan hanyalah untuk mereka yang telah menyadari kesalahannya dan benar-benar menyesal."

"Tapi Bapa, kau tidak tahu dosa apa yang kubicarakan ini. Bagaimana mungkin kau menolak untuk mengampuniku?"

"Menyebutkan jenis dosa tidak akan berarti apapun."

"Tentu saja itu berarti. Setahun yang lalu aku mengatakan pada seorang pastor apa yang akan kulakukan, tapi dia tidak mempercayaiku sampai akhirnya semuanya sudah terlambat. Jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"Bagaimana kau tahu pastor itu tidak percaya padamu?"

"Karena dia tidak berusaha mencegahku."

"Berapa lama kau memeluk agama katolik?"

"Seumur hidupku."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu bahwa seorang pastor tidak bisa membicarakan dosa ataupun pengaku dosa di luar ruang pengakuan dosa. Sumpah tutup mulut itu suci. Bagaimana seharusnya pastor itu menghentikanmu?"

"Seharusnya dia bisa menemukan sebuah cara. Saat itu aku... masih latihan, dan sangat hati-hati. Akan sangat mudah baginya untuk menghentikanku. Jadi semua itu adalah salahnya, bukan salahku. Sekarang, segalanya tidak akan mudah."

Neji putus asa untuk mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh pria asing itu. Latihan? Latihan apa? Dan dosa apa yang seharusnya bisa dicegah oleh pastor itu?

"Kurasa aku dapat mengatasinya." Lanjut pria itu.

"Mengatasi apa?"

"Hasrat itu."

"Dosa apa yang dulu kau akui?"

"Namanya Yugito Nii. Sebuah nama yang manis bukan? Teman-temannya memanggilnya Yui, tapi aku tidak begitu. Aku lebih senang memanggilnya Yugito. Tentu saja, aku bukan salah satu orang yang dapat disebut sebagai teman."

Gelak tawa membahana membelah udara. Dahi Neji dibasahi keringat, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa dingin. Pria asing ini bukan orang iseng. Neji takut dengan apa yang akan didengarnya, tapi dia tergoda untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Yugito?"

"Aku membuatnya sakit hati."

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Kau pikir apa yang terjadi padanya?" desak pria asing itu. Amarahnya kini terlihat jelas. "Aku membunuhnya. Semuanya berantakan. Darah dimana-mana, disekujur tubuhku. Aku belum berpengalaman saat itu. Aku belum menyempurnakan teknikku. Sebelum aku melakukan pengakuan dosa, aku belum membunuhnya. aku masih ditahap perencanaan dan pastor itu bisa saja menghentikanku, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Aku mengatakan padanya apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Bagaimana seharusnya dia menghentikanmu?"

"Berdoa." Jawab pria asing itu, suaranya kembali tenang, begitu tenang. "Aku memintanya berdoa untukku, tapi dia tidak berdoa dengan cukup keras bukan? Aku tetap saja membunuh perempuan itu. Sangat disayangkan, sungguh. Perempuan itu sangat cantik... lebih cantik dari pada yang lainnya."

Ya Tuhan, ada perempuan yang lainnya? Berapa banyak yang sudah dia bunuh?, batin Neji.

"Berapa banyak kejahatan yang telah kau..."

"Dosa, Bapa." Kata pria itu menyela Neji. "Aku telah melakukan dosa, tapi aku mungkin saja bisa menghindarinya jika pastor itu menolongku. Tapi dia tidak memberikan apa yang kubutuhkan."

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Ampunan dan dukungan. Dia menolak keduanya."

Amarah yang tersimpan didalam pria asing itu pasti kini sudah meluap karena pria itu kini menceritakan secara rinci apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Yugito.

Neji begitu terkejut dan muak dengan kekejaman pria itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Neji terlanjur mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan terkejut ataupun marah, tapi tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar kekejaman yang digambarkan pria itu.

"Aku benar-benar menikmatinya." Bisik pria gila itu.

"Berapa banyak wanita lain yang telah kau bunuh?"

"Yugito yang pertama. Ada yang lainnya, dan ketika mereka mengecewakanku, aku harus menyakiti mereka. Tapi aku tidak membunuhnya, tidak satupun. Setelah aku bertemu dengan Yugito, segalanya berubah. Aku mengamatinya dalam waktu yang lama dan segala tentangnya begitu... sempurna." Suara pria itu berubah menjadi geraman. "Tapi dia mengkhianatiku, sama seperti yang lainnya. Dia pikir, dia dapat memainkan permainan kecilnya dengan pria-pria lain dan aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menyiksaku seperti itu. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku harus menghukumnya." Kata pria itu mengoreksi.

Pria itu mendesah begitu keras dan dramatis. "Aku membunuh wanita jalang itu dua belas bulan yang lalu dan aku menguburnya dalam-dalam, sangat dalam. Tak seorang pun yang akan menemukannya. Kini tak ada jalan untuk kembali. Aku ingin membuat Yugito memohon ampun padaku dan dia melakukannya. Demi Tuhan, dia melakukannya." Pria itu tertawa. "Dia berteriak seperti seekor babi, dan betapa aku menikmati suaranya. Aku sangat bersemangat, lebih bersemangat daripada yang kuperkirakan, dan karena itu aku harus membuatnya berteriak lebih kencang lagi bukan? Ketika aku selesai dengannya, aku diselimuti rasa bahagia. Nah, Bapa, apakah kau tidak bertanya apakah aku menyesali dosa-dosaku?" ejek pria itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak menyesal."

Hening yang mencekam memenuhi ruang pengakuan dosa itu. Lalu dalam desahan suara itu kembali muncul.

"Hasrat itu kembali."

Bulu kuduk Neji berdiri. "Ada orang yang dapat..."

"Menurutmu aku harus diasingkan? Aku hanya menghukum mereka yang menyakitiku. Jadi kau bisa lihat kalau aku tidak bersalah. Tapi, kau berpikir kalau aku gila kan? Kita sedang dalam pengakuan dosa, Bapa. Kau harus bicara jujur."

"Ya, kurasa kau sakit."

"Oh, kurasa tidak. Aku hanya memberi mereka pelajaran."

"Ada orang-orang yang akan menolongmu."

"Aku sangat pintar, kau tahu? Takkan mudah untuk menghentikanku. Aku mempelajari klienku sebelum aku menyerangnya. Aku tahu segala tentang keluarga dan teman-temannya. Segalanya. Kini akan lebih sulit untuk menghentikanku, tapi kali ini, aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya lebih sulit untuk diriku sendiri. Kau lihat kan? Aku tidak mau berbuat dosa." Suara datar itu kembali.

"Dengarkan aku, keluarlah dari ruang pengakuan dosa bersamaku. Kita akan duduk dan membicarakan hal ini bersama. Aku ingin menolongmu, jika kau menginginkannya."

"Tidak, aku pernah membutuhkan pertolongan tapi aku ditolak, ingat? Berikan aku ampunan."

"Tidak akan."

Terdengar desah napas yang begitu panjang. "Baiklah. Kali ini aku mengubah peraturannya. Kuizinkan kau untuk memberitahu siapa pun yang ingin kau beri tahu. Kau lihat betapa mudahnya aku diajak bekerja sama kan?"

"Tidak peduli kau mengizinkannya atau tidak, percakapan ini akan tetap jadi rahasia. Sumpah tutup mulut harus dijaga untuk melindungi kehormatan pengakuan dosa."

"Tak peduli apapun yang aku akui?"

"Betul."

"Aku menuntutmu untuk membocorkannya."

"Tuntutlah aku sesuka hatimu, tapi hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu siapa pun tentang apa yang telah kau katakan padaku."

Sejenak, ruang pengakuan dosa itu hening. Lalu pria asing itu berdecak. "Seorang pastor yang sangat teguh. Luar biasa. Hmmm, benar-benar sebuah dilema, tapi aku sepuluh langkah didepanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memilik seorang klien."

"Kau sudah memilih..."

"Aku sudah memperingatkan pihak berwajib. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapatkan suratku. Tentu saja hal itu kulakukan sebelum aku tahu kau begitu patuh pada aturan. Namun aku tetap perhatian kan? Aku mengirimkan sebuah surat yang sopan yang menjelaskan maksudku. Sayangnya aku lupa menandatanganinya."

"Apa kau memberitahu mereka nama orang yang akan kau sakiti?"

"Sakiti? Kata yang manis untuk membunuh. Ya, aku memberitahu mereka."

"Perempuan lagi kalau begitu?" suara Neji bergetar saat melemparkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku hanya memilih perempuan sebagai klienku."

"Apa dalam suratmu kau menjelaskan kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau memiliki alasan?"

"Ya."

"Kau ingin menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Latihan, Bapa."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Latihan akan membuatku sempurna." Kata pria itu. "Yang satu ini bahkan lebih istimewa daripada Yugito. Aku membungkus diriku dengan baunya dan aku suka menatapnya saat dia tidur. Dia sangat cantik. Tanyakan padaku, dan setelah aku menyebutkan namanya, kau bisa mengampuniku."

"Aku tidak akan memberimu ampunan."

"Bagaimana kemoterapimu? Apa kau merasa sakit? Apa hasilnya bagus?"

Neji tersentak. "Apa?" Neji bertanya dengan suara keras, hampir berteriak.

Pria sakit jiwa itu tertawa. "Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku mempelajari klienku sebelum aku menyerangnya. Bisa dikatakan kalau aku menguntit mereka." Bisiknya.

"Dari mana kau tahu..."

"Neji, kau benar-benar melelahkan. Tidakkah terlintas dibenakmu kenapa aku mengikutimu jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa padamu? Pikirkanlah hal itu. Aku sudah melakukan tugasku bukan?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah Heartbreaker, dan aku sangat suka tantangan. Jadikanlah hal ini sulit bagiku. Setelah ini polisi akan datang untuk berbicara denganmu, dan setelah itu kau dapat memberitahu siapapun yang ingin kau beritahu." Ejeknya. "Aku tahu siapa yang pertama kali akan kau hubungi. Temanmu yang ahli di FBI. Kau akan memanggil Naruto kan? Kuharap iya. Dan dia akan berlari untuk membantumu. Sebaiknya kau suruh Naruto membawa perempuan itu pergi dan menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku mungkin tidak akan menguntitnya dan aku akan mulai mencari yang lain. Setidaknya, aku akan mencoba."

"Darimana kau tahu tentang..."

"Tanyakan padaku."

"Tanyakan apa?"

"Nama perempuan itu." Pria gila itu berbisik. "Tanyakan padaku siapa klienku."

"Aku ingin kau segera mencari pertolongan. Apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Tanyakan. Tanyakan. Tanyakan."

Neji memejamkan matanya. "Baiklah. Siapa dia?"

"Dia sangat manis." Jawab si pria asing. "Payudara yang begitu indah dan rambut gelap yang panjang. Tak ada noda apapun ditubuhnya, dan wajahnya seperti malaikat, sangat cantik. Dia... begitu memukau... tapi aku berencana untuk mencabut nyawanya."

"Katakan padaku siapa namanya." Desak Neji sambil memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan agar dia memiliki waktu untuk menyelamatkan wanita malang itu dan melindunginya.

"Hinata." Desis si pria asing. "Namanya Hinata."

Rasa panik meninju Neji. "Hinata-ku?"

"Ya. Sekarang kau mengerti, Bapa? Aku akan membunuh adikmu."

.

.

.

Agen Naruto Namikaze baru saja akan memulai libur panjangnya. Dia belum pernah mengambil cuti selama tiga tahun terakhir, dan hal itu mulai mempengaruhi perilakunya. Setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan atasannya Kakashi Hatake ketika menyuruh Naruto untuk berlibur. Menurut Kakashi, Naruto sudah semakin terasing dan juga sinis. Dilubuk hatinya Naruto khawatir pendapat atasannya itu benar.

Sekarang Kakashi ingin membahas kasus Uchiha. Naruto tidak ingin mendiskusikan kasus Uchiha yang sudah berlalu sebulan yang lalu. Naruto tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi suka atau tidak suka, dia harus mendiskusikannya.

Ketika pembahasan itu selesai Kakashi menatap mata biru agennya untuk beberapa menit yang lama dan hening, lalu bertanya, "Ketika kau menembak perempuan itu, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apakah itu penting, Sir?"

"Kurasa hal ini penting. Jawab aku, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Naruto mulai gelisah. Dia menciut di kursi seperti seorang bocah yang dipaksa mengakui kesalahannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa yang kurasakan'?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kutanyakan. Tepat didetik itu, apa yang kau rasakan? Kau ingat?"

Naruto tahu dia bisa berbohong pada atasannyabahwa dia tidak ingat, bahwa dia terlalu sibuk saat itu untuk memikirkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Tapi dia dan Kakashi selalu saling jujur. Dia begitu mengagumi dan menghormati Kakashi seperti menghormati ayahnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin merusak hubungan itu sekarang. Lagipula Naruto cukup yakin kalau bosnya akan tahu jika dia berbohong. Sadar niatnya untuk menghindar akan berakhir sia-sia, Naruto menyerah dan memilih untuk jujur.

"Ya, aku ingat. Rasanya menyenangkan." Bisik Naruto. "Sangat menyenangkan. Sial, aku sangat bahagia. Kalau saja aku tidak kembali ke rumah itu, jika aku ragu selama tiga puluh detik saja, dan jika aku tidak mengeluarkan pistolku, semua akan berantakan dan bocah itu akan mati. Kali ini aku mengatasinya diwaktu yang sangat sempit."

"Tapi kau menyelamatkan bocah itu tepat pada waktunya."

"Kudengar salah satu rekanmu yakin bahwa suaminya lah yang mempengaruhi wanita itu, dan bahwa wanita itu terlalu takut pada suaminya. Dan karena itulah dia menjadi gila. Dengan kata lain, kita harus mengasihaninya."

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya. Omong kosong. Uchiha itu sama buruknya dengan suaminya. Sidik jarinya ditemukan dalam rekaman phonografik (mesin untuk merekam suara) bersama dengan sidik jari suaminya.

"Demi Tuhan, dia tersenyum padaku. Bocah lelaki itu ada didalam pelukannya, dan wanita itu membawa pisau daging yang diarahkan pada si bocah. Bocah itu tidak sadarkan diri, tapi kulihat dia masih bernafas. Wanita itu menungguku. Dia tahu aku sudah mengincarnya dan dia ingin aku melihatnya saat dia membunuh bocah itu. Aku hanya mnyesal suaminya tidak ada disana. Aku akan sangat senang bisa menembaknya juga. Apa sudah ada petunjuk? Aku masih menyarankan untuk mengikutsertakan Sai dalam pencarian ini."

"Aku telah mempertimbangkannya, tapi mereka ingin menangkap Itachi Uchiha hidup-hidup agar mereka dapat menginterogasinya. Dan mereka tahu jika Uchiha macam-macam, Sai tidak akan segan-segan untuk menembaknya."

"Seekor kecoa itu harus dibunuh, Sir, bukan dijinakkan. Sai memiliki ide yang bagus." Naruto memutar pundak untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Kau kelelahan. Aku ingin kau berlibur selama satu bulan, bersantailah." Kata Kakashi. "atau setidaknya mencoba untuk bersantai. Kapan terakhir kali kau mengunjungi keluargamu?"

"Sudah cukup lama." Naruto mengakui. "Aku tetap berhubungan dengan mereka melalui email. Semuanya sibuk, sama sepertiku."

"Pulanglah, itu baik bagimu. Keluargamu akan senang melihatmu lagi. Bagaimana kabar Namikaze?"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu Bapa Hyuuga?"

"Aku bicara dengan Neji setiap malam."

"Melalui email?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin kau harus mengunjunginya dan berbincang-bincang dengannya secara langsung."

"Menurutmu akau memerlukan panduan spiritual?" Naruto bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Kurasa kau butuh tertawa."

"Ya, mungkin saja." Naruto setuju. Lalu dia kembali serius dan bertanya, "Mengenai instingku. Menurutmu, apakah aku mulai mulai kehilangan instingku?"

Kakashi mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Instingmu tidak bisa lebih baik lagi dari itu. Wanita Uchiha itu telah menipu semua orang kecuali kau. Kerabatnya, teman-temannya, tetangganya, bahkan jemaah gerejanya. Aku yakin masyarakat pada akhirnya akan tahu, tapi ketika saat itu tiba, bocah itu pasti sudah mati dan wanita itu sudah menculik anak lainnya."

Kakasi mengetuk map dari kertas manila tebal dengan ujung jarinya. "Dikoran aku membaca bagaimana wanita itu duduk setiap hari bersama ibu bocah itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya memberimu petunjuk? Darimana kau tahu?

"Hal-hal sepele yang aneh." Jawab Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bahwa sesuatu dari wanita itu telah menggangguku, atau mengapa aku memutuskan untuk membuntutinya pulang."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Insting."

"Kusara begitu." Naruto setuju. "Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Aku memiliki perasaan aneh padanya dan perasaan aneh itu semakin kuat saat aku memasuki rumahnya... kau tahu maksudku?"

"Jelaskan. Bagaimana keadaan rumahnya?"

"Sangat rapi. Aku tidak menemukan setitik debu pun. Ruang keluarganya kecil, terdapat beberapa kursi kecil, sofa dan TV, tapi sama sekali tak ada gambar atau foto keluarga di dinding. Aku merasa hal itu sangat aneh. Dia membungkus perabotannya dengan plastik, tapi kurasa banyak orang yang melakukan itu. Seperti yang kukatakan, rumah itu sangat bersih, tapi ada bau yang aneh."

"Bau seperti apa?"

"Cuka dan amonia (senyawa nitrogen dan hidrogen yang memiliki aroma tajam dan bau yang khas). Bau itu sangat tajam sampai-sampai membakar mataku. Lalu aku mengikutinya ke dapur. Dapur itu begitu bersih, jernih seperti siulan. Tak ada sebongkah barang pun dimeja dapur, tak ada handuk gantung didekat tempat cuci piring, tak ada apapun. Wanita itu menyuruhku untuk duduk sementara dia membuat segelas kopi, lalu aku menyadari barang-barang yang ada diatas meja makan. Ada tempat garam dan merica, tapi ditengah keduanya terdapat sebuah wadah plastik besar berisi tablet antacid (obat untuk menetralisir asam lambung), dan disebelahnya terdapat tempat saus setinggi botol saus tomat. Kurasa hal itu sangat aneh... lalu aku melihat anjingnya. Anjing itu menguatkan dugaanku. Anjing itu tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita itu. Wanita itu meletakkan sepiring kue kering di atas meja, dan ketika dia membalikkan badan untuk mengambil kopi, aku mengambil salah satu kue, meletakkannya disebelahku untuk melihat apa anjing tersebut akan mengambilnya. Tapi anjing itu bahkan tidak melirikku."

"Apa yang membuatmu masuk kembali kedalam rumah itu?"

"Aku ingin memanggil bantuan, menunggu, dan melihat kemana wanita itu pergi. Tapi begitu aku berada di luar, aku tahu aku harus kembali, dan aku harus bergerak cepat. Aku memiliki perasaan wanita itu tahu kalau aku sedang mengincarnya. Dan aku tahu bahwa si bocah berada di salah satu ruangan di rumah itu."

"Instingmu tidak dapat lebih baik lagi." Kata Kakashi. Kedua pria itu berdiri. "Kita berjumpa lagi dalam satu bulan, Naruto, dan tidak sehari pun sebelum bulan depan datang. Setuju?"

"Setuju."

Kakashi berjalan ke arah pintu lalu berhenti, "Apa kau masih mual ketika berada dipesawat?"

"Apakah ada hal tentangku yang tidak kau ketahui?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Benarkah? Kapan terakhir kali aku bercinta?"

Kakashi pura-pura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Sangat lama. Sepertinya kau sedang mengalami musim kering."

Naruto tertawa. "Benarkah begitu?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan wanita yang tepat, semoga Tuhan menolong wanita itu."

"Aku tidak sedang mencari wanita yang tepat."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Dan kau tahu, saat itulah tepat ketika kau menemukannya. Kau tidak mencarinya, tapi dia akan membutakanmu. Wanita itu ada diluar sana, menunggumu."

"Kalau begitu dia akan menunggu dalam waktu yang lama. Pekerjaan kita memiliki resiko yang besar untuk sebuah pernikahan."

Sang atasan hanya tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa satu bulan lagi."

.

.

.

Naruto dapat merasakan perutnya mengencang saat dia berjalan untuk melakukan check-in. Naruto tahu prosedurnya, dia memperlihatkan identitas dan surat-suratnya pada petugas. Petugas itu menunggu sampai komputer menampilkan nama Naruto dan kode verifikasinya lalu mengantar Naruto memutari alat metal detektor yang harus dilewati penumpang, memeberinya boarding pass, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Kapten Kotetsu Hagane tengah menunggu Naruto. Naruto terbang dengan kapten ini setidaknya enam kali dalam tiga tahun terakhir dan dia tahu pria ini adalah pilot yang mahir dan sangat teliti dalam pekerjaannya. Naruto sudah memeriksa latar belakang pilot ini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pilot ini tidak memiliki sesuatu yang mencurigakan dimasa lalunya atau sesuatu yang dapat mengganggunya saat melakukan penerbangan. Walaupun dia tahu kapten Kotetsu lulus dari akademi dengan nilai terbaik dan catatan mengenai dirinya tidak tercela, tapi tetap saja perut Naruto serasa terbalik setiap kali terbang.

Kotetsu begitu ketat dengan peraturannya dan Naruto menghargai itu. Walaupun Naruto memiliki izin untuk membawa pistol di dalam pesawat, Naruto tahu hal itu akan membuat Kotetsu tegang. Naruto mengeluarkan peluru dari pistol Sig Sauernya. Saat sang kapten menyapanya, Naruto meletakkan pistol itu ditangan Kotetsu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini, kapten?"

Kotetsu tersenyum. "Masih khawatir aku akan terkena serangan jantung saat kita mengudara?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Hal itu terlintas dibenakku. Intu mungkin saja terjadi."

"Ya, mungkin saja, tapi aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerbangkan pesawat di dalam penerbangan ini."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi hal itu tidak membuatmu merasa lebih baik kan?"

"Tidak."

"Semakin sering kau terbang, kupikir kau akan terbiasa."

"Kau pikir aku akan terbiasa, tapi itu belum terjadi."

"Apa atasanmu tahu kau selalu mual setiap kali naik pesawat?"

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Dia kejam." Jawab Naruto.

Kotetsu tertawa lalu melirik pistol yang sekarang ada digenggamannya. "Terima kasih telah membiarkanku memegang benda ini. Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki hak untuk memberikannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong sekitar satu bulan yang lalu aku membaca artikel bagus dikoran tentang bagaimana kau menyelamatkan nyawa seorang bocah. Menarik juga membaca latar belakangmu dan bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan seorang pastor. Bagaimana kalian berdua mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Sekarang kau memakai lencana sedangkan dia memakai salib. Menyelamatkan bocah itu membuatku bangga mengenalmu."

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku."

"Wartawan itu mengatakan kalau kau menolak untuk diwawancara."

"Ini bukan pekerjaan yang membanggakan. Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan."

Kerendahan hati sang agen membuat sang kapten kagum. Sambil mengangguk, Kotetsu berkata, "Kau melakukan hal yang baik. Bocah itu sekarang kembali pada orangtuanya."

"Petugas Iwashi Tatami ikut terbang bersama kita. Dia harus menyerahkan senjatanya padaku." Tambah Kotetsu sambil menyeringai. "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Nama itu tidak asing. Apa yang mereka lakukan dipenerbangan komersial? Mereka memiliki angkutan sendiri."

"Menurut Iwashi, ini situasi yang tidak biasa. Dia membawa seorang tahanan kembali ke Boston untuk masa percobaan, dan dia sedang terburu-buru." Jelas Kotetsu. "Iwashi memberitahuku bahwa mereka menangkap bocah ini saat menjual obat terlarang. Bocah itu baru empat belas tahun. Sangat menyedihkan, bocah semuda itu harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dipenjara."

"Penjahat semakin muda dan semakin bodoh." Kata Naruto.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak Kotetsu kembali ke ruang pilot sedangkan Nick duduk di kursinya. Naruto selalu mengambil kursi didekat lorong agar dia dapat melihat setiap penumpang yang naik ke dalam pesawat. Hari ini dia duduk di kelas satu, dan walaupun kursinya lebih lebar, kursi itu tetap terasa kaku. Kakainya terlalu panjang untuk diluruskan. Naruto menyandarkan punggung, memeasang sabuk pengaman, dan sedikit memejamkan mata. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia setidaknya bisa mencoba merasa nyaman, namun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Pesawat mulai bergerak. Mereka berjalan sampai ke ujung landasan, lalu berhenti. Naruto menduga mereka sedang menunggu giliran bersama pesawat lainnya untuk lepas landas, tapi lima belas menit sudah berlalu dan mereka belum bergerak. Ketika dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang kosong dan melihat keluar jendela, dia melihat sebuat truk pemadam kebakaran dan dua mobil polisi mendekat. Disaat bersamaan suara kapten Kotetsu terdengar dari interkom. Terdengar nada ceria yang dibuat-buat dibalik suara itu.

"_Para penumpang yang terhormat, penerbangan kita akan sedikit tertunda sembari menunggu giliran untuk lepas landas. Kita akan mengudara secepatnya, jadi, tetap duduk ditempat anda, tetap tenang, dan selamat menikmati perjalanan ini." _

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruang pilot terbuka. Sambil menebarkan rasa percaya diri melalui senyumannya, kapten Kotetsu melangkah ke kursi penumpang. Dia terlihat ragu untuk beberapa detik, tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto, lalau Kotetsu mulai menyusuri lorong. Seorang kru pesawat berwajah pucat mengikuti di belakang sang kapten. Pria muda itu mengikuti sang kapten begitu dekat, sampai-sampai dia terlihat seperti memgangi bagian belakang jaket Kotetsu.

Dengan pelan, Naruto melonggarkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Kapten, bukankah seharusnya kau menerbangkan pesawat ini?" tanya seorang wanita.

Kotetsu tidak menoleh ke wanita itu saat menjawab, "Aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu dibelakang."

Tangan sang kapten mengepal disisi tubuhnya, namun begitu melewati kursi Naruto, kepalan tangan kanannya melonggar dan dia menjatuhkan pistol dipangkuan Naruto.

Dalam satu gerakan, Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menarik tangan kru pesawat ke belakang, dan menekannya ke sandaran kursi yang ada dibelakangnya. Pria itu begitu terkejut. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkedip saat pistolnya dilemparkan dari tangannya, lalu kepalanya dibenturkan ke lantai, dan lehernya ditekan Naruto dengan kaki. Kemudian Naruto memasukkan peluru ke pistol Sig Sauernya dan menodongkannya pada kru muda itu sebelum sang kapten membalikkan badan.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Penumpang lainnya begitu terpukau sampai lupa berteriak. Kotetsu mengangkat tangan dan mengumumkan, "Semuanya baik-baik saja." Sambil menoleh pada Naruto, Kotetsu berkata, "Man, kau bergerak cepat sekali."

"Aku sering berlatih." Jawab Naruto sambil memasukkan pistol ke dalam sarungnya.

"Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sepupu dari tahanan itu, dan dia akan membawa tahanan itu pergi dari pesawat ini."

"Dia tidak merencanakannya dengan baik bukan?" naruto meminta sang kapten untuk melihat apakah petugas Iwashi masih memiliki borgol cadangan yang dapat dipinjamnya.

Begitu kejadian mengejutkan itu mereda, para penumpang mulai mengeluarkan reaksi. Gumaman mulai terdengar dan semakin keras. Kapten Kotatsu yang merasakan kepanikan diantara penumpang, mengambil alih. "Tenang-tenang. Semuanya sudah selesai. Harap semuanya kembali duduk dengan tenang. Begitu petugas berwenang menyelesaikan masalah kecil ini, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak ada yang terluka." Sang kapten lalu meminta salah satu penumpang untuk memanggil petugas Iwashi di kursi belakang.

Petugas Iwashi, sambil menyeret si tahanan, berjalan menyusuri lorong dan memberikan Naruto sepasang borgol. Setelah memborgol kedua tangan pria itu, Naruto menarik pria itu berdiri. Sang agen menyadari bahwa petugas Iwashi menggelengkan kepala sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini kan?" gumam Iwashi.

"Apa?" tanya Kapten Kotetsu.

"Semakin banyak laporan sialan."

.

.

.

Setelah berhenti di kantornya di Boston untuk menaruh beberapa map, memebereskan beberapa masalah, dan mendapatkan olok-olok bahwa kemungkinan Naruto menghentikan pembajakan pesawat hanya untuk menunda penerbangan –semua orang didepartemennya menganggap bahwa ketakutan Naruto terbang lucu–. Naruto akhirnya berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Lalau lintas sangat menyebalkan, tapi memang selalu begitu. Naruto tergoda untuk membawa Porsche '84nya ke jalan tol dan ngebut hanya untuk melihat bagaimana mesin mobil itu diperbaiki, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia terlalu lelah. Mobil itu diperlakukan seperti seorang kekasih. Naruto tidak peduli jika sepupu perempuannya, Karin, menjuluki mobil itu 'Kompensasi', dengan maksud Naruto mengendarai mobil sport yang seksi hanya sebagai pelarian dari kehidupan cintanya yang sepi.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi bawah tanah rumahnya. Dapat dirasakan sekujur tubuhnya mulai santai. Naruto menaiki tangga menuju lantai dasar, menjatuhkan tas Hartman-nya dilorong belakang di luar ruang cuci dan melepaskan jaket serta darinya sebelum dia tiba di dapur yang baru direnovasi. Naruto meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja granit cokelat dan mengambil sekaleng bir dari lemari pendingin. Lalu dia melangkah ke ruangan favoritnya.

Ruang perpustakaan adalah ruangan favorit Naruto. Ruangan itu terletak dibagian belakang lantai satu. Ketika Naruto membuka pintu, aroma kulit dan buku-buku tua menyambutnya, itu bau yang menyenangkan. Ruangan itu besar dan luas, namun masih tetap terasa nyaman dan hangat dimalam-malam yang menusuk dimusim dingin. Dindingnya berwarna walnut tua setinggi tiga setengah meter. Terdapat sebuah tangga geser dari kuningan untuk mengambil buku di rak paling atas dengan mudah. Meja Naruto yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani diletakkan dihadapan perapian. Pintu dobel besar dengan kusen bundar diatasnya berada diseberang. Naruto menarik tirai dan membuka pintu menuju taman yang terdapat air mancur dan patio. Membiarkan sinar matahari dan aroma kebun memenuhi perpustakaan. Di musim semi aroma lilac terlebih dulu tercium, lalu honeysuckle, tapi kini aroma yang tercium adalah aroma heliotrop yang tajam.

Naruto berdiri disana, mengamati tamannya yang tenang selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya panas mulai mencekiknya. Naruto menutup pintu, menguap dengan keras, dan menenggak birnya. Lalu dia mengambil pistolnya, mengeluarkan pelurunya, dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam brangkasnya didinding. Dia duduk dikursi kerja yang terbuat dari kulit, menyingsingkan kemejanya, dan menyalakan komputer. Ketegangan dipundaknya mulai mereda, tapi dia mengerang keras ketika melihat begitu banyaknya email yang menunggunya. Selain itu juga terdapa dua puluh delapan pesan telepon dimesin penjawabnya. Menghela nafas, Naruto menendang lepas sepatunya, menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, dan memulai memeriksa emailnya sambil mendengarkan pesan-pesan ditelepon.

Lima panggilan datang dari adiknya, Menma. Menma menelpon, memohon meminjam mobil Porsche Naruto untuk liburan dan bersungguh-sungguh akan menjaga baik-baik mobil itu. Pesan keenam datang dari ibunya, yang juga dengan sungguh-sungguh meminta agar Naruto tidak pernah meminjamkan Porsche-nya pada Menma untuk alasan apapun. Karin juga juga menelpon untuk memberitahu Naruto bahwa saham mereka baru saja mencapai angka 150 dolar per lembar, yang artinya Naruto bisa pensiun sekarang dan hidup dengan gaya hidup mewah seperti yang diinginkannya. Naruto tersenyum membayangkan hal itu.

Pesan kedua puluh empat membuat Naruto menjadi kaku.

"_Naruto, ini aku, Neji. Aku sedang dalam masalah besar. Hubungi aku begitu kau mendengar pesan ini. Aku di Kansas City, di gereja Our Lady of Mercy. Kau tahu dimana itu. Aku juga akan menghubungi Kakashi. Polisi sudah datang sekarang, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dan tak seorang pun dapat menemukan Hinata. Dengar, bicaraku kacau. Hubungi aku, jam berapa pun."_

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
